


SHIELD First

by Akigriffin



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: CC-feels, Fluff, Home Sweet Home, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akigriffin/pseuds/Akigriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for cc-feelsmeme. Clint has trouble adjusting to his new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHIELD First

Clint found it weird. He hadn’t had a real bedroom since he was eight-years-old, and he never had one to himself. He shared with Barney when they were kids, then he lived in the circus, then on the streets then the SHIELD on-base housing, which was barely more than a bed and some drawers for clothes. But the room Tony had given him was huge. It had a king sized bed, a desk, a dresser, a large TV, and windows (which may be expected to most, but the SHIELD housing was deep in the building, so there was no natural light). It made Clint uncomfortable. As soon as he’d put his meager belongings in their places he went straight down to the range Tony had set up, wanting to be as far away from the room as possible, doing something familiar. 

That’s where Phil found him a few hours later. “Considering how often I find you watching movies in the common rooms at SHIELD, I thought I’d find you taking advantage of having your own Television." 

Clint shrugged before setting another arrow. “My room is kind of uncomfortable,” he admitted. He let the arrow go and it hit the target, finishing his pattern perfectly.

“Too much?” Coulson asked. He knew Clint well, having been his handler for almost four years. He knew Clint’s aversion to large rooms, especially ones where he can’t guard the whole space by himself.

Clint shrugged then went to retrieve his arrows. 

Coulson didn’t have as much of a problem. He had been living in an apartment off-site, so he was used to having his own space. “We can share,” he offered.

“Share what? The rooms?” Coulson nodded. “But then they’ll all know about us. I thought we were going to keep it a secret?” 

“We’ve been together for three years, all the right forms are filled out, there’s really no reason to keep it secret, is there? Anyways, I’d much rather have you comfortable and able to sleep every once in awhile.”

Clint grinned and gave Coulson a kiss. “Thanks, Phil. I’ll move my stuff in to your room, since I don’t have much.”

“That’s fine with me.”

Clint was glad. With Coulson in the room he always felt safe, no matter how big or unprotected the room was, he knew Coulson would be there.

“Perfect.”


End file.
